Question: Simplify the expression. $(-2q-8)(2q+6)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-2q-8}$ onto the ${2q}$ and ${6}$ $ = {2q}({-2q-8}) + {6}({-2q-8})$ Then distribute the ${2q}.$ $ = ({2q} \times {-2q}) + ({2q} \times {-8}) + {6}({-2q-8})$ $ = -4q^{2} - 16q + {6}({-2q-8})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = -4q^{2} - 16q + ({6} \times {-2q}) + ({6} \times {-8})$ $ = -4q^{2} - 16q - 12q - 48$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4q^{2} - 28q - 48$